


Use Me, Dammit!

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Het, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho is tired of being the ex-girlfriend of boy heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me, Dammit!

**Title:** Use Me, Dammit  
 **Author:**   
**Prompt:** Cho Chang  
 **Warnings:** Not much. Talk about easing your way back into writing.  
 **Word Count:** 426  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Cho Chang  
 **Author's Notes** Written for 

There is nothing like being both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter's ex. Want to know what it gets you? Not a damn wizard in the world will touch you. No one wants to try to live up to the martyred Hufflepuff or the damn Boy Who Lived.

It sucked.

Really, _really_ sucked. 

But she wasn't leaving this party alone. No. Wasn't happening. She'd fortified herself with far too much firewhisky and backed Neville Longbottom in a corner The poor bloke was out of his element and completely uncomfortable when Cho demanded he kiss her. 

"But, Cho, I think, perhaps you've had too much to drink and..."

"If you don't shove your tongue down my throat this instant, I'm going to knee you in the bollocks so hard, you'll still think you're a girl this time next week."

"Well, I mean, if you insist. I could--"

Cho grabbed his very professor-like tie and captured his lips in a hard kiss. His tongue warred with hers, perhaps in more of an attempt to escape the kiss than participate in it. "You're taking me home tonight."

Neville crossed his arms over his chest protectively. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're--"

"Not hot enough for you? Used by too many heroes? Afraid you won't measure up to darling Cedric and precious Potter and their golden cocks?" She grabbed the front of her blouse and undid three buttons, pulling the shirt aside and giving Neville an eyeful. 

Neville licked his lips and looked terrified. "I hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it... it's just that Harry's a friend and I don't really think of you that--"

"Watch your mouth, Longbottom! I'll hex you. Don't think I won't. I will not be relegated to the friend category. Not by the likes of you. Not by anyone. I'm tired of being the untouchable, fucking girl-- that not a damn soul is actually fucking." She grabbed one of his hands and forced a breast against his palm. He gulped, but she watched his trousers tent a bit at the contact.

"Oh, it's not that you're not pretty." She glared. "Gorgeous. I meant gorgeous," he mollified, putting his hands out in supplication. "I just don't exactly--"

"Don't exactly what, you sorry, blithering, bastard?"

Lavender sauntered over, a snarl on her perfectly applied lipsticked lips, hands on her curvy hips. She curled a hand through Neville's arm protectively.

"Well, I don't think my girlfriend would approve," Neville said with a gulp.


End file.
